Costos de Ser el Héroe
by Misato Psy
Summary: La historia toma lugar en la primera película, en la cual Misty se arroja entre los ataques de Mew y Mewtwo en lugar de Ash.


COSTOS DE SER EL HÉROE.

                La idea no es muy original, lo sé. Pero hace mucho quería escribir mi fic sobre la primera película de pokémon. como la película la vi hace mucho tiempo, no me acuerdo exactamente las cosas, pero la noción está. Los hechos toman lugar después que Ash se arroja entre los ataques de Mew y Mewtwo.

                Nadie se lo había imaginado.

            En un momento  inesperado, cuando los hechos eran demasiado rápidos para pensar, todo se volvió cámara lenta y solo las imágenes de lo sucedido se proyectaban en la mente de los presentes. Todos tratando de reconstruir lo sucedido desde el comienzo...

Mewtwo, el pokémon clon apareció. Robó los pokémon de los entrenadores al ganar las batallas. Ash corrió tras la pokébola que contenía a Pikachu. El pokémon clon anunció la destrucción de humanos y pokémon. Ash apareció con los pokémon originales de los cuales se habían hecho copias. Apareció Mew Originales y copias comenzaron a pelear a excepción de Pikachu. Mew y Mewtwo empezaron su pelea psíquica. Los pokémon se agotaron demostrando lo absurdo de la batalla. Los pokémon más poderosos prepararon sus últimos ataques. Ash se paró en medio de ellos. 

            Hasta ese hecho todos estaban de acuerdo. Pero Ash se negaba a aceptar lo último que debía decirse, aunque frente a él estaba la prueba.

            Recordaba haber saltado y corrido hasta estar en medio de los dos ataques. Cuando los pokémon lanzaron sus enormes masas de energía el entrenador cerró los ojos, satisfecho de haber cumplido una vez más su deber de salvar situaciones, aunque sea esta la última. Pero no esperó sentir las manos de otra persona en su espalda, manos que lo empujaron del peligro a la seguridad, manos que le salvaron la vida a costo de una dolorosa pérdida. A penas su cuerpo tocó el suelo, volteó para ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ambas masas de energía habían chocado una con otra instantes después de que él fuera sacado del medio, pero pudo escuchar que la explosión había alcanzado a alguien, aún indescifrable.

            Las luces provenientes de las masas de energía se apagaron y lo único que pudo verse en medio del estadio de Mewtwo era el cuerpo de una chica. Togepi y Pikachu corrieron hacia ella. El pequeño pokémon movía la cabeza de su entrenadora, pero nada ocurría. Repentinamente el cuerpo comenzó a transformarse en piedra, pero ningún movimiento más.

            Ash gateó hacia ella y la miró unos instantes, esperando y deseando que ella se levantara y le  dijera algo, no importaba si era uno de sus insultos o un sarcasmo, solo...... algo.

            Nada ocurrió.

MEWTWO: ¿Porqué hizo eso?

ASH: (Entre sollozos) Eso mismo....... quisiera saber.

MEWTWO: ¿Lo hizo para salvarte?

BROCK: (Triste) A mi no me extrañaría.

            Ash volvió a mirar a su amiga en el suelo. Nunca había experimentado un dolor semejante de saber que.....

ASH: (Secándose las lágrimas y muy débil) ¿Mis-Misty?....... vamos, levántate.

(Nada)

ASH: Es hora de irnos.

(Nada)

ASH: ........ No puedes hacer esto........ aún te debo una bicicleta, ¿Recuerdas?

(Nada)

ASH: (Dejando que fluyan las lágrimas) Será la bicicleta más linda y cara....... cualquiera que quieras........ solo levántate........ es lo único que quiero.

(Nada)

ASH: (Llorando) Vamos. Sé que me escuchas.....

MEWTWO: Lo siento, muchacho. Ella no va a despertar.

ASH: ¡Sí que lo hará! Ella es muy fuerte. Ella será la Mejor Entrenadora de Pokémon Acuáticos. No permitirá que esto sea un obstáculo. ¿Verdad, Misty?

(Nada)

ASH: Demuéstraselos. Golpéalos y verán.

(Nada)

ASH: Sólo.......... levántate.

            Unos minutos pasaron y ninguno de los presentes sabía que hacer. Ash, Togepi y Pikachu rodeaban a su amiga en una triste escena que había llegado a todos. El entrenador levantó la mirada, todos estaban llorando, pokémon y humanos, pero aquellas gotas no parecían ayudar en lo más mínimo...

ASH: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se supone que las lágrimas pokémon hacen milagros? Necesito uno ahora, ¡Vamos, Misty!

BROCK: Ash........ es solo uno leyenda.

ASH: ¡No! No es una leyenda. Tiene que ser verdad. Ella tiene que vivir.

BROCK: Ash, yo también lo siento.

ASH: No, Brock. Esto no debe ser así......... yo no puedo aceptarlo......

MEWTWO: Esto no se trata de aceptación.

ASH: Tú cállate. ¿No ves que todo es tu culpa? ¿Es esto lo que querías? Mira a tu alrededor........ ¿Tanto sufrimiento querías Mewtwo?

MEWTWO: Yo....... creo que estaba cegado por la ira.

ASH: ¿Crees que es un buen justificativo? Te convertiste en uno de los que odiabas, los pokémon no hacen esto.

MEWTWO: Tienes razón.

ASH: ¿Pero de que sirve esto ahora? No alcanza que estés arrepentido, no alcanza que ninguno de los que estemos aquí nos arrepintamos de lo que hicimos y lo que no. Sé que si no hubiera jugado al héroe otra vez, esto no habría pasado, sé que ella no lo habría saltado hasta aquí......... pero no es justo.

BROCK: Ash. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

ASH: Lo sé, Brock.

            Ash volvió a mirarla y nuevas lágrimas tomaron el curso de las otras...

ASH: Solo me gustaría que todo volviera a ser lo de antes..... antes de llegar a esta isla....

BROCK: No se puede hacer eso, Ash.

ASH: Lo sé. Pero no perdería tiempo y le diría que ella es una de las personas más importantes que tengo en mi vida y que la quiero como a nadie, quizás ella no lo entendería, pero es verdad. Te amo, Misty.

            Una vez más todos comenzaron a llorar y las lágrimas, por alguna mística razón tomaron curso hacia donde Misty estaba. Una última lágrima calló sobre su rostro, una de Ash.

            El cuerpo comenzó a brillar y la piedra a romperse. La piel de la entrenadora volvió a la normalidad y lentamente empezó a levantarse. El primero en acercarse fue Togepi que saltó feliz en sus brazos...

MISTY: ¿Qué pasó?

BROCK: ¡Misty!..... ¿No lo recuerdas?

MISTY: No.

BROCK: ¡Es un milagro!

            Pikachu se unió a Togepi al abrazar a Misty. Ash todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido y emocionado para hacer algo, hasta que Misty volvió a preguntar que había pasado y entonces él recordó toda la preocupación que le había causado...

ASH: ¡¿Qué pasó?! Pasó que eres una inconsciente.

MISTY: ¿Inconsciente? ¿Porqué?

ASH: ¿Porqué? ¿Quién te dijo que saltaras en medio de los ataques de Mew y Mewtwo?

            En ese momento Misty pareció haber recordado y se levantó de un salto con los puños cerrados. Ash hizo lo mismo...

MISTY: ¿Y quién te lo dijo a ti?

ASH: Nadie. Yo sé lo que hago.

MISTY: ¿Ah, sí? Habrías muerto 

ASH: Y tú también.

MISTY: Entonces, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

ASH: ¿Diferencia? No tienes idea de lo preocupado que me tenías. Nunca estuve tan angustiado, pensé que....... pensé que morirías.

MISTY: ¿Y crees que yo no sufro cuando te haces el héroe?

ASH: No es lo mismo...

MISTY: ¿Porqué no?

ASH: No sientes lo que yo

            Mewtwo, Mew y los pokémon clonados se elevaron hacia el techo destruido del estadio, Ash y Misty dejaron su discusión para ver a los pokémon...

MEWTWO: Aprendí mi lección, muchas en un solo día. Pero es hora de irme. Nunca olvidaré lo que pasó aquí, pero creo que ustedes....... es mejor que no recuerden....

            Antes que Mewtwo se encargara de la memoria de todos, Misty y Ash continuaban con su 'conversación'...

MISTY: ¿Qué quisiste decir con que No siento lo que tú?

ASH: Misty yo.....

            Una luz blanca envolvió a todos, cegándolos y lo último que nuestros tres amigos saben es que están los tres parados frente a un muelle, observando el cielo del cual se despeja una reciente tormenta.

ASH: Tengo la sensación que estaba a punto de hacer algo que.... cambiaría totalmente mi vida.

MISTY: ¿Íbamos al próximo gimnasio?

ASH: Puede ser. ¡A la carga!.

            El trío continúa, entonces, su camino hacia sus sueños, sin siquiera sospechar la aventura que hace instantes vivieron.

PSYDUCK054

Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado como mis otras historias ^ ^ 


End file.
